


Offerings (Asmodeus x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon cock, F/M, NSFW, deal making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is offering herself in order to make a deal with Asmodeus
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Offerings (Asmodeus x F!Reader)

Love. It’s always been a tough topic for you, something that you really tried to avoid although you can’t deny the desperate need you feel to, well, feel it. You weren’t lucky in the department and every time you asked why… you seemed to get different answers. ‘You’re too smart. I don’t like my girls to be smart.” “You’re too active. Why can’t you sit down and relax? Be one of the bros?” “You’re too plain. Pop some makeup on that face. “ Like, what do half of these things even mean? You hated everyone for it. You hated the happy couples, and even the happy singles. The only time you had any kind of physical contact with anyone was when you decided to have a couple of one night stands and even those were less than satisfying when you wanted someone to truly love you. 

People will tell you to let nature run its course, to not mess with fate and destiny or whatever, but you had enough. You wanted to find someone who would love you like they do in the books and movies; you wanted to be in love and have someone else be in love with you as well. Granted, you probably could’ve chosen another demon to summon, one that was more focused on love… but lust was close enough, right? Besides, Asmodeus seemed the least dangerous out of everyone and you really didn’t want to know what would happen if you summoned the big Daddy, the Devil himself, Diavolo. However, meeting Asmodeus was also… not what you expected. He seems,... so friendly? “Uhm…. hi? Asmodeus…?” The demon turned to you, looking around the circle of candles and rose petals, his friendly smile disappearing when he looked at you, “Oh my, dearie! We need to talk about your clothes. Those do NOT match your skintone at all! Is that why I’m here? To give you a sense of fashion? You desperately need it.” You didn’t know if you should be offended and yell back at him or if you valued your life and pull through with this. 

“No… you’re not here to give me fashion advice, but thanks for your input.” Now he seemed to look offended, but you only rolled your eyes, “I have you here to make a deal with me. I have… love issues.” He almost seemed to beam at that, as if it was his forte, “Really? Well no wonder with those clothes. Dear, are you sure you don’t want he--!” “Shut up! I’m speaking. I summoned you here to make me… desirable. I want to be loved and love someone in return, but for some reason no one seems to want me. As the Avatar of Lust, you should know how to make me more desirable…. No?” By now he has made himself comfortable on your bed, looking around the room with newfound curiosity, “You really need to learn some new decorating skills as well. I think purples would suit you w--!” “Were you even listening? I command you to do as I say!” He pauses, his eyes meeting yours with a flicker of amusement in them, “Command me? Oh dear… what have you got to offer me? You didn’t think you could make a deal with me without anything in return.”

“Of course…” You swallowed thickly, having thought of something he might like, and coming to the conclusion that there’s nothing better than what his Avatar stood for, “I… figured myself would be enough.” Asmodeus’ eyes glistened with lust, slowly rising from his seat on your bed to walk over to you, “very well, amuse me human.” You nodded, taking a deep breath before slowly shedding yourself of your clothes, swaying your hips a little to appease him. You made sure to wear red underwear beneath, seeing as it’s considered sexy, “hm…. I take it back, red is better than purple.” A soft blush spreads across your cheeks, your hands sliding over your body, emphasizing on your curves and hips to make yourself more desirable. “You don’t mind if I touch, do you?” He starts walking over to you, replacing your hands with his own, slowly, carefully, until he yanks your arms up above your head, making you gasp, “my turn to play.” 

You looked at him, mouth hanging open in shock when he pushed you against the nearest wall, his eyes filled with what he’s known for; lust. “I don’t have a lot of time to play, but don’t worry, you’ll see me a lot more.” Confusion rose through your body. He turned you around, pushing your face against the wall and pulling your hands behind your back. You saw him change out of the corner of your eye, horns sprouting from his skull and wings fluttering from his back, “Asmodeus…?” He hummed in delight, pulling your pink panties down and kicking your legs apart, “i like it when you say my name like that, so…” He takes a deep breath of you, pushing his clothed erection up against your naked ass, “... helpless. Confused. So very human.” He kissed your cheek, pulling his hardened cock out of his pants and a quick glance down allowed you to see that it wasn’t normal. It looked more like… a scorpion’s tail. Pumps leading from his base into a tip that looked more like a stinger, leaking something that didn’t quite look like cum, “Don’t worry… it’ll feel amazing.” 

And it surely did. He spread your folds apart, which suddenly felt slicker than you recalled, “Just a little something to make you feel good.” “w-what…?” You didn’t have time to think, gasping out when he pushed in. It felt… on fire… overly sensitive, but so mind-blowing. “H-hah..!” You cried out, feeling him push in deeper until the tip reached past your cervix. “Oh my… you’re feeling so nice.. Welcoming me in so nicely.. Can you feel it? Every bump… every powerful thrust… oh, you can! You’re clenching.” His hot breath tickled your neck before his tongue darted out to lick over the skin. 

It felt so hot… so… you were crying out, not able to think straight. His cock was better than anything you had ever felt, as much as you hated to admit it. Your body was turning hot, sweat starting to form as he pushed you hard against the wall with his hips. “Hm… you’re starting to smell so sweet.. So desirable, dear.” You panted heavily, rolling your hips back against his in need, “A-Asmodeus… please…” He giggled behind you, his voice almost sounding too sweet in your ears. His hands ran over your stomach and onto your breasts, squeezing them both as he continued to take you, “please what?”   
You swallowed thickly, feeling his thrusts speed up as your body began to shake. The pleasure, it almost seemed too much. You were overly sensitive, feeling him way too deep, brushing against all your best parts, “please… fill me.. I need…. Your seed…” You didn’t know what you were saying, only what your body wanted, but it seemed to make him laugh in amusement, pounding harder into your as his cock began to twitch, “of course you do. Cum.” It was a command, a command you didn’t know your body would react to, but your legs began to shake as you cried out, cumming hard on his cock. Your walls seemed to hold him in place as he also came undone, pumping his seed deep inside you, straight into your womb. It was all too much, and you could’ve sworn you passed out for a moment, too overwhelmed, “Asmo…!” 

He stilled and for a moment it all seemed like a dream. Heavy pants left your mouth as your body calmed back down. “Asmo…” He laughed again, pulling out of you and the next moment you turned around, he was back to normal again, “w-was… that real..?” You felt so weak all of a sudden, sliding down the wall that barely seemed to support you, “of course that was real, silly. “ You nodded, trying to gather your thoughts, “d-did… it work?” A soft smile grazed his lips, his hand reaching out to cup your face, “of course it did… but I’ll have to come back… to fill you again and again.” 

He leaned in, kissing your lips for the first time and whispering out against your lips, “after all… you belong to me now.” 


End file.
